Convertible tablets are a popular form of computing platform that combine advantages of both tablets and laptops. A tablet computer may provide a processor, memory, touch screen, and other functions appropriate to operation as a tablet. The tablet may be operable to couple to a base member, which may provide a full keyboard, trackpad or similar pointing device, additional connectors, and in some cases additional processing resources. The base member may further be operable to couple to a docking station, which may provide an interface to additional resources such as a full monitor and keyboard, external speakers, external storage, and other peripherals.
In some contemporary systems, docking to a tablet, laptop, convertible, or other device to a docking station may comprise docking via a high-bandwidth wireless protocol such as WiGig operating in the 60 GHz frequency range.